


Clambake

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: The Second Doctor, Jamie and Victoria are digging for clams on an alien beach, but things aren't always what you expect with the Doctor around.





	Clambake

Jamie was bare-chested, wearing a pair of baggy, drawstring, 20th Century swim trunks that came down to his knees. Victoria was wearing a light Victorian summer dress, complete with wide brimmed hat. She was scooping a hole in the sand with a large bowl.

Jamie looked over at the Doctor, who was sprawled on a weathered Adirondack chair up the beach, his ratty black coat spread open to reveal his much washed white shirt, a dusty bowler hat over his face, "getting some sun."

"Are ye sure about this, Doctor?" Jamie called worryingly, gesturing down at Victoria who was digging at his feet. "This doesna seem to be a way to get a good meal."

The Doctor waved a lazy hand. "Keep digging. I assure you, it will be worth it, Jamie."

Victoria looked up and wiped a forearm over her sweaty brow. "Have you never had clams, Jamie? They're very good."

Jamie looked out over the frothy, white-tipped ocean. It was too cold to swim in, even by his Scottish standards. Although the sun felt nice on his skin.

He shrugged. "Seems a lot of bother for something that looks like a slimy rock."

Victoria scooped her bowl down again, there was was a clunk. She abruptly pulled her bowl back.

A platter sized carapice heaved itself up out of the wet hole, shaking clumps of sand off its back, waving four huge clacking claws.

" _What_ is the meaning of this?" It demanded in a high tinny voice. "Can't a fellow even get a decent season's sleep without someone waking him up!"

"Jerome!"

Both eyestalks turned to see the Doctor vault up out of his chair, waving his hat. Grinning exuberantly.

"Doctor!" The crustacean scuttled up out of its hole, waving its claws in welcome.

"What?" Jamie said, confused and disgusted. He fisted his hands on his hips in disapproval. He stared as the Doctor and crab shook hand and claw/ and hand and claw /and hand and claw/ and hand and claw. "Doctor, you want us to eat a _friend_ of yours?"

The Doctor looked up at Jamie's outraged tone and Victoria's discomfited squeek.

"Of course not, Jamie!" The Doctor beamed, his scuttling friend turned beside him and waved gleaming, laughing, eyestalks at them.

"Jerome is the best cook in three galaxies."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
